DOGS
by SoccerPirate
Summary: What are they going to do! Atlanta and Theresa are DOGS! How will they tell the boys, when all they can do is bark! AxA JxT rated just in case of language. Came to fanfiction because of notice on ficwad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah so I'm new to Fanfiction.. I used to be on ficwad but since that site is pretty much dead, and because of the notice I am posting here now. This story was on ficwad but no one is reviewing any more so here it is! )**

**I do not own Class of the Titans.**

**Pairings: Archie/Atlanta , Jay/Theresa**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

It had been weeks, and Cronos still hadn't attacked. This made the gods (and Jay) paranoid. So they got more practice in then wanted. So at the moment their schedule consisted of school and training with Artemis and their normal training with their mentors. They got a little time for themselves at the brownstone luckily though.

Right now they were with Artemis. They were already tired from their mentors. Theresa had a major migraine, Odie's fingers and wrist hurt from typing, Herry arms were tired from lifting weights, Atlanta felt like her legs were gonna fall off, Archie's back and knees hurt from dodging and ducking, Neil had just got his nails done so he didn't want to ruin them and Jay well, he was the only one who felt this was necessary and felt ok. **(A/N: and I have no clue what he does with Hera .. soo .. yeah does anyone know? If you do please tell me in a review or something )) **So after much pain and being yelled at by Artemis, their training was finally over!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa and Atlanta had gotten back to the brownstone first. They went into the kitchen to get two glasses of water. They went up on the roof to cool off, with their cold water. Theresa was half way done her glass, when her stomach started hurting horribly. She dropped her glass, shattering it into little pieces. She then passed out. Atlanta, hearing the glass break, looked over at Theresa.

"Theresa!" She yelled, just before she got the horrible pain and passed out too.

Atlanta slowly woke up. She woke up fully realizing that she couldn't stand on her back legs. She looked down at her feet and screamed. (which in human case was a yelp) She started pacing back and forth whimpering, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw another DOG! She sniffed around and realized it was THERESA! Atlanta started nudging Theresa with her nose. Theresa slowly woke and started to scream (yelp) when she found out that she was a dog too.

They shook their now baggie clothes off, and started talking.

"I bet you Cronos is behind this!" Atlanta growled.

"Maybe it was the water!" Theresa barked. "My stomach started hurting when I was drinking the water, and then I must have blacked out."

"Me too! We should go see if the guys can help!" Atlanta barked

"Or if they were turned into dogs, too." Theresa ruffed.

So, the now dogs, went into downstairs into the brownstone to find the boys, but they didn't seem home yet.

"I'm hungry.." Atlanta sighed, as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey, there's a sand witch on the table." Theresa barked.

Atlanta jumped up on to the chair, and sniffed the sand witch.

"mmmm.. Peanut butter and Jelly."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neil was up in the washroom washing his hands. (Because he just used the bathroom, lol) He was the one who made the sand witch, but he needed to pee, so he left it on the table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neil went downstairs finding a dog eating his sand witch.

"Get away!" Neil screamed.

Atlanta jumped down from the chair (with the sand witch still in her mouth) and ran. Neil chasing her around the dorm, trying to get the dog out of the dorm. Theresa just rolled her eyes, thinking, how the hell, are they going to tell the guys that they were really Theresa and Atlanta. The door swung open and the people in the doorway made Theresa's heart jump.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: yeah I know it's short, but I hope you guys like it! .. well I will update soon ) .**

**; SoccerPirate**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Here is the second chapter for my story! **

**I don't own class of the titans **

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two.**

Jay, Archie and Herry had just come back from the gym. They walked in to see Neil chasing around a reddish coloured dog and a orange and yellow coloured dog staring at them.

"Neil, what the hell are you doing?" Archie yelled.

Herry picked up Neil still trying to run for the red dog. While Jay bent down to the other dog, letting her sniff his hand.

'I love the way you smell' Theresa thought.

She just stared into his eyes, and he thought the dog reminded him of someone.. but who?

"Get these disgusting things out of our here!!!!" Neil screamed.

Archie looked at the red dog, which whined at him, cocking her head looking very cute.

"Aww, your not bad. Neil is just a psycho path." Archie told Atlanta.

**(A/N: just in case you didn't clue in, Atlanta is the red dog, and Theresa is the orange and yellow dog. lol, I don't even know if there is a such thing as a orange and yellow dog but in my story there is! P)**

"I'm not psycho! That dog is! It was eating MY sand witch!!!!!" Neil screamed.

Herry was trying to catch Atlanta, when Jay stopped him.

"Stop! Maybe these dogs are lost. Don't you think we should try and find their owners?"

"They don't have any tags. Maybe they are strays, and they were out looking for food and they smelled Neil's sand witch, and somehow they got in?" Archie said, not sure if that made any sence.

"Well I don't think it would hurt if they stayed with us until we found their owners." Jay said, stroking Theresa's head.

"Just keep them away from me!!!!" Neil pouted.

Theresa and Atlanta started wagging theirs tails happily.

"So... what should we name them for now?" Archie questioned.

"Well.. i guess we should find out if they are boys or girls." Jay told him.

"Well ... ummm... i guess this ones a girl". Archie said, as Atlanta's black nose went as red as her coat. **(well i dont know if dogs blush .. haha but these ones do! ) )** "What about the other one?"

"I think this one is a girl too." Jay told him, Theresa's orangey pink nose going bright red also. "Now what to name them?"

Just then Atlanta got really hyper, this was her chance to tell them that they were Atlanta and Theresa. She ran upstairs as quick as Atlanta, because she still had her ability to run super fast.

"Whoa!" Archie yelled running after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Atlanta ran into her room, and jumped onto her bed.

"No, down, that's Atlanta's bed!" Archie told her.

Then She barked at Archie and then jumped off the bed. She then went over to where her skateboard was and put her front paws on it. She barked at Archie again.

"Your one weird dog." Archie said.

Atlanta just rolled her eyes at him. She then grabbed a picture of herself and Archie together, and sat in front of Archie. Archie just picked it up and sighed. Atlanta grabbed the picture out of Archie's hands, laid it on the floor and put her paw on her face in the picture, and barked. Not really getting a reaction from Archie, she started hitting her paw on the Atlanta in the picture, while barking.

"Hey!" Archie said taking the picture away from her.

Atlanta, feeling hopeless just laid down and whined.

'Man! I knew he was thick, but this is getting retarded!' Atlanta thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Downstairs ...**

Jay was getting Theresa a bowl of water, while she wagged her tail watching him.

"Now, what to name you? Jay asked her. So your a girl so, hmmm... maybe I should ask Theresa, she would probably have a good name for you."

When he mentioned her name, she stared nodding her head, and barking. She tried to say Theresa, but it just came out as some weird sounding barks.

"Huh?" Herry mumbled. "Maybe you should name her Theresa, she seems to like that name."

Theresa started nodding and barking again.

"Weird. Whenever someone says Theresa she gets really excited." Jay thought out loud. "But I think, that I'm gonna name her Sophie."

"Where did you get Sophie from?" Herry asked.

"I dunno, Theresa likes that name so I'll name her that." Jay told him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you name the dog, Arch?" Jay asked.

"Autumn, I don't know why, but she reminds me of an Autumn." Archie said.

Just then Odie came in.

"...guys I think theirs something you need to see.." Odie said awkwardly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: well there's chapter two! Hmmm.. what will the guys find when they fallow Odie? You'll just have to wait and find out! )**

**; SoccerPirate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Ok well this is chapter 3 everyone. I hope its good. Oh and TheDragoness1992 I do remeber you, and you're awesome! Thank you everyone for having such nice reveiws. :) **

I don't own class of the titans . 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

"What is it Odie?" Jay asked worried.

".. um .. just come." Odie said running up the stairs.

Jay and Archie fallowed Odie up the stairs to go to the top of the roof. When they got up there, they were really shock from what they found. Odie pointed over to Atlanta's and Theresa's clothing.

"So.. do you guys know anything about this?" Odie asked almost laughing.

"... um .. so the girls are walking around naked????" Archie asked full of confusion.

"wow, even their underwear is here... well where did they go .. naked?" Jay asked them confused.

"ok.. well should we look for them .. or what should we do?????" Archie asked awkwardly.

"I guess .. lets go check their rooms." Jay replied.

"Ok, well I'm going to my room if you need me. Tell me if you find them." Odie said walking away laughing.

Blushing madly, Jay and Archie grabbed the girls clothes and went back down into the dorm. They walked to Atlanta's room first. They knocked on her door, but there was no answer so they knocked again, but still no answer. Archie open her door.

"Atlanta .. you in there?" Archie asked.

But there was no answer. He looked in but she wasn't there. So they went over to Theresa's room, thinking that maybe they are both in there. They knocked on the door. No one answered, But the second time they knocked they heard barking coming from in the room. So this time Jay open the door.

"Theresa..?" Jay called.

He swung the door wide open and on the bed was Atlanta and Theresa.. or Autumn and Sophie. They both barked at them.

".. well where are they then? They couldn't have gone shopping, because they went straight home from training." Jay told Archie.

The guys were starting to get really worried now.

"I bet it was Cronus!" Jay yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They had a meeting with all of the guys, even Theresa and Atlanta went to it. They told Neil and Herry that they had found the girls clothing on the roof. Atlanta's and Theresa's noses went red again.

"So they're missing and naked?" Neil asked bursting out laughing.

"Yeah and we've got to find them." Jay told them. "I think Cronus is behind this."

"Yeah, but where do we look?" Herry asked.

"Well maybe Hera should know about this." Archie added. "Maybe we should go tell them about what happened."

"OK! Lets go!" Jay said heading for the door.

They piled into the car and drove off. Leaving Atlanta and Theresa stranded.

"Ummmm... well maybe I should run after them?" Atlanta barked to Theresa.

"Well I guess I could wait here .. yeah you should go maybe they will figure out that we are dogs." Theresa barked.

Atlanta pawed the door open and ran super fast down the street to the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the school**

The guys were just getting out of the car when Atlanta came running normal speed up to them.

"What are you doing here dog?" Archie asked. "Neil wait outside with Autumn for me ok?"

"why me??" Neil whined.

"Because you care the least that the girls are missing." Jay told him.

"Great... " Neil mumbled.

The guys went into the school while Neil stayed outside with Atlanta. Atlanta tried to go in with the guys but when Archie pushed her out she started whining.

"Oh, shut up dog!!" Neil yelled at Atlanta. "You whine more than me!!"

Atlanta barked at Neil and made him jump, then she took off running.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside the school**

The boys had just finished telling Hera about what had happen that day, except they didn't tell her about finding any dogs.

"Hmmm .. it sounds like Cronus .. but I really have no idea about this." Hera told them. "This is serious and well look for them but its getting late so you should probably go home and rest."

The boys were walking back from the janitors closet, while Archie was getting angry.

"How can we just go home! The girls are out there somewhere, maybe they got up ducted!!!" Archie yelled. "Cronus could be doing something weird to Atlanta!!"

Right after he said that, he paused.

"I mean to Atlanta and Theresa." He said quickly.

"You are so in to her Archie." Herry said laughing.

When they reached the door Archie got even more angry, when he found out that his dog was gone.

"Neil! Why do I trust anything with you!!" He yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the dorm.**

Atlanta was back home with Theresa, and they were sitting on the couch watching TV, Eating cereal that they had poured all over the place. When the door opened and the guys walked in they just ignored the dogs, except for Archie, who had thought that Atlanta had run away. But he just patted her on the head. Odie, Herry and Neil were making themselves supper, it was late but they had missed out on supper, well Neil wasn't really helping, he just sort of sat there filing his nails. Jay and Archie just went upstairs into their rooms. Theresa and Atlanta looked at each other and then ran upstairs after the boys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa pawed Jay's door open and Atlanta did the same with Archie's door. Jay was sitting on his bed with his hands in his hands not caring who was coming in. Theresa pushed the door close, and went over and started licking Jay's hands and face. He sat up and looked at Theresa and scratched her head.

"What am i going to do with out her?" Jay mumbled.

He decided to just go to bed. He stood up, and took off his shirt.

"OH wow he's so hot!" Theresa thought as she watched him.

Then he took off his jeans.

"Omg, he sleeps in his boxers!!!!!!!" Theresa thought almost drooling.

Jay got in bed and then he look down at Theresa, and patted the bed telling her to jump up beside him. And well duh, of course she did. He laid there with Theresa's head on his chest.

"I love her .." Jay mumbled watching Theresa.

Right then Theresa wanted to kiss him, but it would just end up being a wet doggie kiss, not one that meant anything...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Atlanta walked into Archie's room, where he was punching the wall. When he looked to see who it was hoping it was Atlanta, and then seeing it wasn't, he just kept punching the wall. Atlanta saw his had getting a reddish purple colour, so she started whining at him. He looked down and lowered his arm, she went over to him and started licking his hand. He bent down and looked into her eyes and thought the dog reminded him of Atlanta. He walked over to his bed and started taking off his shirt. Atlanta couldn't take her eyes off of him for some reason. And then he took off his shorts, into his boxers.

'... OMG! I'm checking out my best friend .. ' She thought.

Archie laid on his bed and patted some bed beside him. She jumped up and laid her head on his chest, thinking.

'I dunno why I feel like this, .. I sorta feel shy about this, .. but I don't want this moment to end ... " Atlanta thought.

"I wont let anything happen to her.. but what if .. no she's all right .. and when I find her I will tell her how I feel." Archie told himself.

But Atlanta laid there wondering.

"How does he feel about me?" She wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : yeah so that one is long? maybe for my chapters. haha I dunno. well I'll be working on chapter 4 soon!**

**; SoccerPirate**


End file.
